spirit_riding_free_fanfandomcom-20200214-history
"Lucky and Her New Family"
"Lucky and Her New Family", Parts 1 and 2, are the twenty-fifth and twenty-sixth episodes of Spirit Riding Free, and the concluding episodes of the show's fourth season. Official synopses Miss Flores feels out of place when a traveling circus brings Lucky closer to her mother than ever before. A rival horse steps up to challenge Spirit. Lucky's proud to follow her mother's footsteps when a young circus star can't preform. But it feels like her father's putting Miss Flores first. Plots Part 1 El Circo Dos Grillos, a traveling circus run by Lucky's adoptive grandparents, Fito and Estrella, comes to Miradero. The visit prompts Lucky's father to interest Lucky with stories about how her mother, Milagro, came to joint the circus and become its star charreadera. The traveling circus plans to stay in Miradero for two days, and after the first night's performance, a party is held at Lucky's house. Lucky is irked by the presence of Miss Flores and her having put away for "safekeeping" an old photograph of Milagro with her horse Equuleus. Meanwhile, Spirit's rival, Smoke, challenges Spirit for control of his herd. The next day, Snips accidentally sets a banner on fire, threatening the circus's caravan, and leaving the circus's star performer Solana to try to put it out. Part 2 Lucky and Spirit chance upon the impending disaster and spring into action to save the circus from the flames. Solana having injured her ankle, the circus is left without a charreadera, but Lucky offers to take Solana's place. Working from Milagro's old notebook of stunts, Lucky prepares for the most dangerous, the Ring of Fire. That night, Lucky rides Spirit in the circus ring before a cheering crowd. Like her mother, she does flips and other tricks. Riding Spirit, she jumps through the fiery ring, and the crowd cheers. Afterwards, Lucky doesn't see her father in attendance, and finds out he went out with Miss Flores. Back at home, Lucky overhears the two talking about having become engaged to be married. Upset that Miss Flores is "replacing" her mother, Lucky runs away to the circus with Spirit, who leaves his herd behind for Smoke. Notes & trivia *This is the second season finale to end on a cliffhanger. *According to the posters hung in Miradero, El Circo Dos Grillos comes to town on June 23rd, meaning that Jim and Kate were engaged on June 24th. *The Sheriff can be seen when the circus first arrives in Miradero. *Mrs. Granger can be seen attending the June 23rd circus performance, as well as the after-party at the Prescott house, wearing her purple cowboy hat. *Inconsistency: In Part 1, there are ripe apples on the apple tree, even though it is still only June. *The "New Family" of the title could refer to Lucky's circus family in Fito, Estrella, and Solana, or to her new family as including Miss Flores. Links *Lucky's New Family on YouTube *Fortuna & Milagro on YouTube Category:Episodes